


Те, кем мы были

by fandomStarbucks2019, Magdalena_sylar



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Panic Attacks, bucky barnes deserves happiness, idk what this is, or kind of, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar





	Те, кем мы были

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way We Were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602376) by [oceanofyous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanofyous/pseuds/oceanofyous). 



Баки помнил их всех.

Они ему снились. Он видел их в темных углах комнаты, просыпаясь взмокшим и задыхающимся от кошмаров.

Он помнил их крики и мольбы: пожалуйста, не делай этого. Бывали ночи, когда он будил Стива криками и рыданием, а тот заключал его в объятия и, крепко прижимая к груди, успокаивал до тех пор, пока его дыхание не выравнивалось, а слезы на щеках не высыхали. Иногда же он запирал дверь и, свернувшись на полу калачиком, оставался в комнате до восхода солнца, и тогда голоса наконец-то смолкали, превращаясь в тихий гул в его сознании.

Баки помнил их всех, и казалось его вот-вот раздавит под гнетом вины, гнева и боли, которую он причинил. 

Он знал, что воспоминания убийцы – солдата – никогда его не покинут. Они всплывали в памяти каждый раз, когда он смотрел на свои руки. И Баки был благодарен за новую – старая рука была сплошным напоминанием о том, что Гидра сделала с ним, и что он сделал с другими. Но обрывки воспоминаний о том, кем он был раньше, постепенно возвращались одно за другим: картинки с танцевальными залами, прядями золотых волос, потрепанным альбомом и украденными в темноте поцелуями. 

Баки помнил их всех и знал, что это никогда не изменится. Но когда Стив брал его руки в свои, он чувствовал тепло, распространяющееся от этих мозолистых ладоней. Оно поднималось, от самых кончиков его пальцев вверх, добиралось до груди и согревало ее. В такие моменты он чувствовал, как груз вины немного отступал, и хотя бы на секунду ему становилось легче дышать.

Баки помнил их всех, но теперь он также помнил человека, которым был до войны, и наконец смог работать над собой, чтобы стать тем, кем он хотел бы быть в будущем. Он нашел свой путь в руках человека с золотистыми волосами и добрыми глазами. Теперь мог чувствовать себя в безопасности, зная, что ему больше не придется бежать, потому что он, наконец, был дома.


End file.
